


Take Your Pick

by betterrxality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Michael, bottom!Luke, idek what this is, im literally a mess jfc, it starts with luke being incredibly dumb when mikey texts him, sub!luke, this is so, this took two days, virgin baby luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrxality/pseuds/betterrxality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is very stupid when Michael texts him, and it just happens to lead to Luke losing his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Pick

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me two days, and it kind of sucks but oh well. If you want to message me and send me ideas, then message my tumblr; thirstyclemmings

**Michael:** Luke, top or bottom?  
 **Luke:** Bottom….why?  
 **Michael:** I was hoping you’d say that.  
 **Luke:** Why Mikey? What are you talking about?  
 **Michael:** Well, you’ll find out when you get to my room won’t you?  
 **Luke:** Ooookay, I’m coming now   
**Michael:** You will be   
**Luke:** What??? You’ve confused me…  
 **Michael:** I could put you in a square room and ask you to look around and you’d be confused. Just get over here. 

Luke dropped his phone into his sweatpants, before he pushed himself up off his bed. The blond boy padded toward Michael’s room, his hand shaking as he walked along. Did Michael mean what he thought he meant? Luke chewed on the metal ring through his lower lip as he walked, his fingers scraping through his hair as he walked; he’d never realized how far away Mikey’s room was before now. Maybe the walk just seemed longer before of how nervous he was; the boy finally reached Michael’s room and took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door.

Michael smirked as he heard a knock on the door; he pushed himself up from the comfort of his bed before opening the door. He smiled at Luke, and grabbed his hands; tugging him inside the room. “You seem nervous, Lukey,” he pointed out, his foot kicking the door shut and both his hands going to grip the younger boys hips. A small chuckle left his lips, at the boys surprised expression; his hands slipped to Luke’s ass- gripping at the flesh and pushing him against the wall. 

A surprised squeak left Luke’s lips as he got shoved against the wall, his eyes widening at how close Michael was. “Do you still bottom, honey?” Michael drawled, his tongue licking a strip down the side of Luke’s neck. The blond boy nodded his head quickly, not daring to use his voice because of obvious reasons. Michael hooked his fingers in the bottom of Luke’s t-shirt, tugging it over his head. “So pretty,” He whispered, his fingers dragging down the sides of Luke’s torso; his eyes widening at the state of the blond against the wall. The boy’s lips were slightly parted as Michael began nipping at the other’s neck. 

Michael pulled Luke closer to him, hands gripping the skin of his back; his lips sucked and nipped at the boy’s pale skin. Luke let out a quiet moan, his hands moving to Mikey’s waist; his head tilted back slightly as the boy pulled him closer. Michael stepped away from Luke and shoved the tall boy to his knees, “Want to suck my cock, baby?” He asked with a smirk, watching the blond boy before him. Luke’s eyes widened at the elders crude words, his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip as he nodded slowly. “It’s okay if you’ve not done it before, beautiful. I’ll help you.” He spoke softly, running his lengthy fingers through the blond hair on the top of the younger boys head. 

Luke shifted on his knees slightly; glad he was still wearing his sweatpants due to the fact that the carpet was rough under him. Luke hooked his fingers in the sides of Michael’s sweatpants; tugging them down to reveal Michael’s half-hard length. The young boy wrapped his dainty hand around the other’s dick- his hand moving slowly up and down his length; his eyes locked on Michael. Luke sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, moving his hand quicker; his eyes flickering around the room before staying on Michael’s face. The lilac haired boy grabbed Luke’s hand and tugged it away, his chest heaving slightly. “No baby, I want your mouth.” He smirked, fingers tangling in Luke’s mop of hair tightly. “Just relax babe, and let me do it…okay?” Michael spoke softly, tapping the head of his now hard dick against Luke’s pale lips.

The blond boy slowly opened his mouth; allowing Michael to slide himself into the warm cavern of his mouth. Luke stared up at the elder innocently, his hands gripping at the other’s hips to keep him steady on his knees. Michael tugged on Luke’s hair slightly, guiding the boy along his dick, moaning as Luke swiped his tongue along the slit of his dick. “There’s a good boy, you think you can do it alone?” Michael asked softly, releasing his grip on the blond’s hair in order to allow him to use his mouth alone. Luke wrapped his hand around the base of Michael’s cock as he slowly bobbed his head, “No teeth,” Michael hissed, bucking his hips forward- causing Luke to gag around him. The blond slowly pulled off, “S-Sorry, daddy,” he sounded wrecked: eyes watering, hair a mess and lips swollen. He looked how Michael felt. 

The boy shook his head and tugged Luke back to his feet and pressed his lips against Luke’s, the blond boy took a while to respond; his brain taking a while to register what was going on. He leant against Michael, lips moving in-sync with the other boy as Michael guided them to the bed by Luke’s hips. Luke slowly pulled away when his back hit the mattress, his eyes staring widely up at his best friend. “M-Mikey, I’ve never...” his voice trailed off as he bit down on his lip ring, an embarrassed blush climbing up the top of his chest to his cheeks. “With a guy? That doesn’t surprise me, but you’ve done a girl, right?” Michael asked, climbing onto the bed and straddling Luke’s hips. The blond swallowed thickly and shook his head, the blush turning a deeper shade of red. “Aw, so little Lukey is a virgin… and I get to fix that for you,” Michael smiled, leaning down and brushing his lips along Luke’s. “Don’t worry kitten, I’ll take real good care of you.”

Luke shifted slightly under Michael, hands resting on the more experienced male’s sides. The blond boy smiled up at Michael, his fingertips dragging down the other’s side. The elder soon got bored of Luke’s touching and pinned his hands down to the pillow as he began gyrating his hips against the younger boy. A soft gasp left his lips, his hips bucking up slightly against Michael. The blond let out a soft whine, his hands trying to break away from Michael’s grip so that he could touch the other but he was having no luck. “No baby, stay still; it’s okay.” Michael spoke soothingly, his hips moving faster against Luke’s- sliding his hands up so that his fingers were intertwined with Luke’s. 

The blond boy slowly began pushing his hip back against Michael’s, trying to get some kind of friction for himself. Michael smirked, climbing off the needy boy before pulling down the others sweats and boxers. “You’re so pretty, kitten,” he spoke softly, pushing Luke’s legs apart and settling himself in between them; he leant down, pressing light kisses against the inside of the blond boy’s leg. Luke watched the boy, his chest heaving as he watched Michael moving closer to him. Michael reached the boys entrance, leaning down he pressed his tongue against it; a smirk on his lips as he heard Luke’s reaction to his actions. Luke whimpered softly as he felt Michael’s tongue prodding against him. “I’m gonna open you up, okay kitten?” Michael whispered, peppering kisses along his thighs.

Michael reached across into his drawer and grabbed his half-empty bottle of lube before looking at Luke. “You ever fingered yourself?” he asked softly, squirting lube onto his fingers and warming it up between his four fingers. The blond blushed a bright red, his head shaking as he looked at Michael; he’d wanted to once but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “This is gonna hurt a little bit, princess,” he spoke softly, lacing his free hand with Luke’s before he slowly began edging the tip of his index finger into the tight rim of the boy. 

Luke whimpered at the intrusion, his hand squeezing Michael’s. He could tell Michael was trying his best not to hurt him, the lanky blond stayed as still as a statue; his eyes staring at the ceiling. “Relax Luke, it’s going to hurt more if you’re tense,” Michael whispered, wiggling his index finger into Luke, he got it to the first knuckle and slowly began moving it in and out of Luke; allowing him to slowly get used to the feeling. “There’s a good boy,” the elder cooed, continuing to move his finger inside the blond boy. Luke’s chest began heaving as he got used to the feeling, soft pants slipping through his rose petals as he rocked his hips back slightly against Michael’s finger. “Think you can take another one?” Michael asked quietly, slowly removing his index and pressing his middle finger against it and slowly pressing it back inside Luke.

The blond let out a whimper, gripping tighter at Michael’s hand; his eyes squeezing shut as he felt the other boy pushing the two fingers into him. “M-Mikey, I-I can’t,” he whimpered, slowly looking at the elder. He nodded and ran his thumb over the back of Luke’s knuckles, “You can kitten, you can,” he replied, squeezing at his hand and continuing to work his two fingers inside him. Luke whimpered loudly, the elder boys fingers stilled slightly as he leant down to kiss Luke softly. The blond whimpered against Michael’s lips, “Can’t do it, Mikey,” he mumbled, words slightly broken. The lilac haired boy began slowly scissoring his fingers and peppering kisses along the boys defined collarbones, “Yes. You can.” 

Luke adjusted to the feeling of Michael’s fingers inside him, soft whimpers and moans slipping through his lips as he panted. “Do you think you’re ready for me, baby?” the elder asked breathlessly, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last with Luke writhing on his fingers and moaning out his name. The blond nodded slowly, his breathing quickening at the thought of Michael inside him. “Okay kitten, it’ll be okay,” the lilac haired boy cooed, removing his fingers from Luke- leaving the boy clenching on air.   
The elder looked at Luke, his chest flushed and blond hair matted to his forehead before they had even done anything. Michael leant over for a condom and lube, and slowly rolled it onto himself and covered himself in lube then slathered it over Luke’s entrance. “It’s gonna hurt princess, but it’ll stop soon,” he whispered, hooking the blond’s lanky legs over his hips before pressing his tip against the boy. Luke nodded, his thighs tightening around his friend’s waist; as he slowly guided the tip of his erection into him. A loud gasp left his lips, hands gripping at the bed sheets- “H-Hurts,” he whimpered out, eyes squeezing closed as he did so. Michael entangled their fingers, running his thumb across his knuckles. “It’s okay, kitten. It’ll stop soon,” he whispered, slowly pushing further into Luke. 

Luke whimpered loudly, gripping at Michael’s hand tightly. Once the boy had pushed his entire length in the younger boy, he stayed still. Michael ran his thumb along Luke’s knuckles, his eyes watching the young boy underneath him; the older boy leant down to press light kisses along the boy’s skin. “M-Mikey, move,” Luke croaked, staring up at the older boy. Michael nodded, squeezing the boy’s hand softly as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. The blond let out a soft whimper, his eyes focusing on the other’s face; watching the way his features contorted as he slowly thrusted into him. The longer Michael thrusted into him, the more Luke relaxed; a soft moan finally drew out of his lips.   
Slowly, the blond began to rock back against Michael, his hips moving in order to meet Michael’s thrusts. His hands moved up toward the older boy’s hips, holding onto him as he rocked. Moans slipped through his parted lips, causing Michael’s cock to twitch inside him. “Come on, kitten,” he whispered, shifting his hips slightly and thrusting deeper into Luke. A loud moan left Luke’s lips, his back arching off the mattress. Michael smirked, knowing that he’d hit the blond boy’s prostate. The blond whimpered then let out a moan as Michael hit him again, his length twitching between them. “P-Please Mikey,” he whimpered, rocking back against Mikey. Michael smirked, pulling out slightly and driving back into Luke. A loud moan spilled from between Luke’s lips before his cock twitched and he released onto their stomachs.

Mikey moaned loudly as Luke clenched tightly around him, “F-Fuck, Lukey,” he moaned, continuing to thrust into him until he felt himself twitching inside the young boy. Luke gripped onto Michael’s arms, rocking against Mikey, “P-Please, Michael,” he whimpered, clenching tighter around him. The older male gripped at Luke’s hips as he spilled into the condom, he let his body lean over Luke’s panting slightly. The blond boy wrapped his arms around the older boy’s neck, face nuzzling against the crook of the other’s neck. Michael chuckled softly, “You’re so clingy, and you’re going to be one of those after sex clingy cuddlers, aren’t you?” He asked softly, rubbing Luke’s side as he slowly pulled out of him. The boy giggled softly, nuzzling himself closer to Michael; “Maybe, do you want to find out?” he asked sleepily, lips pressing against the inside of Michael’s neck.


End file.
